


Good Boy, Earl

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cages, M/M, Orgasm, Shibari, Spanking, cum, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Earl play a nice little game at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy, Earl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



Cecil smiled to himself as he crouched down in front of the metal dog cage, trying to keep as silent as possible as he looked at the current occupant. There was a shift and he held his breath, worried that the game was already over before it had properly begun. He allowed himself to relax when it became obvious that the occupant inside was only shifting around to ease the pressure on his knees and that his own approach had not been noticed.

Earl looked so beautiful bound in that cage… Cecil felt that it was almost a shame to take him out to play with. The Scoutmaster had confessed to him his wish to be tightly bound and owned by another but was worried that his ability to get through a lot of standard knots would make this impossible. Cecil however had promised Earl that he would try and find a way to help Earl with his fantasy, especially after Earl had fulfilled Cecil’s about being abducted and sold to a very rich man who happened to live alone and had a love of receiving blowjobs and spanking the person giving them for hours upon hours at a time.

Together the pair had crept into the library when they felt most of the librarians would be asleep, armed with their sharpest knives and training from the Scouts together to get them through it. They managed to find a book on Japanese bondage and Earl had promised not to look into it to avoid teaching himself how to get out of the knots. This was solely something Cecil had to learn and use on his own.

The dog cage was a spur of the moment purchase during one of Cecil’s food shopping adventures. Cecil however knew he had purchased correctly when he saw the way Earl’s mismatched eyes lit up when it was assembled, giggling to himself as he promised that they would make very good use of it when everything was ready for the both of them.

* * *

The radio host had worked hard trying to figure out the knots that had to be used. He knew how hard Earl had worked to help him with his fantasy; it only seemed fair to work just as hard for Earl’s this time. After several practices he was finally able to do it, smiling as he gently tied Earl’s arms behind his back, keeping the ropes just slack enough to avoid causing the other any kind of harm.

Earl knelt quietly inside of the cage, his arms kept behind his back in one of the simpler rope ties Cecil had learned. A black blindfold was tied over his eyes, keeping him from seeing when Cecil wanted to start the scene. His appearance was finished by a cream collar around his neck, a single O ring in front, jingling softly whenever he moved his head too fast.

They had both agreed to leave Earl’s mouth alone. He would need his mouth free to say the safe word if things got too heated or extreme for him, knowing that Cecil would not be able to see it if Earl tried to use a hand signal with his arms behind him.

His head was currently bowed and Cecil could see that Earl’s penis was already half-erect. The anticipation must have been killing the redhead. This time Cecil allowed himself to chuckle aloud, making Earl raise his head up, nearly banging it against the cage’s ceiling.

“Look at you…so eager for a fucking, aren’t you?” Earl’s freckles nearly disappeared as he blushed, chewing on his bottom lip. Cecil smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side as he looked over his body. “Turn around and face me,” he commanded. He watched as Earl obeyed as fast as he could, nodding in approval. “Spread your legs. Let me see that cock of yours properly.”

Earl moaned softly as he slowly spread his legs as far as they could go with him kneeling inside of the cage, thrusting his hips forward, gasping as he felt himself growing harder by the moment at Cecil’s commands. The man’s voice was just so…sinister and commanding when he wanted it to be. His heart was starting to beat faster in his chest and he held his breath as the silence continued, licking suddenly very dry lips as he waited.

“I suppose I could fuck you,” Cecil finally said, sounding incredibly bored with the very idea. “I mean there’s nothing else I need to do right now anyway and you do look  _very_  fuckable like that.” Reaching through the bars; Cecil clipped a leash to the O ring, letting it fall slack from his hand before opening the cage door, making sure it was loud enough for Earl to hear it as well. Picking up the leash again, he gave it a sharp tug, making the other gasp and lean forward. “Out,” he commanded.

“Ngh…” Earl grunted and hissed as he awkwardly shuffled out of the cage, yelping as his knees hit smooth wood floors.

“Color?” Cecil asked, tugging the leash up to force Earl to lift his head.

“Olive.”

Cecil nodded, reaching down a hand to stroke Earl’s hair. He smiled when the other leaned into his palm, turning his head to nuzzle it before pressing a kiss to the palm, ending with a shy little lick. “You’re a slutty little Scoutmaster, aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

“You can survive out in the deserts for weeks with nothing. You can teach a wolf to dance. You can wrestle a bear down to the ground and skin it in under an hour;” Cecil purred, “but you belong to me, don’t you?”

“Masters,  _yes_.”

Earl’s hissed confession made Cecil shudder and he smiled as he grabbed him by his arm, helping him to get up onto his feet before leading him by the leash into the bedroom. “Toys don’t need coddling, do they?” he asked.

“No…”

“No, what?”

“…No,  _sir_.”

Cecil felt himself grow hard at the way Earl called him ‘sir’ and he roughly shoved the redhead against the bed, keeping him bent over the side, kicking his legs to keep them far apart. “Color?”

“Olive!”

“Olive  _what_?” he snarled, hastily pulling off his belt.

“Olive, sir!” Earl answered. He yowled when Cecil suddenly struck him across the ass with his belt, whimpering as he arched his back, silently begging for more. He let out a bark of pain when Cecil complied, panting as he ground his erection against the sheets under his body. There was another blow and then Earl heard Cecil drop the belt to the floor, followed by the all too familiar sound of a bottle cap being popped open. “Please…please, sir!”

“What does my pet need?” Cecil asked, lazily pouring lubricant onto one of his hands, spreading it around his fingers. “I am not a mind reader; my pets need to use their words.”

“Please! Fuck me, sir!” Earl pleaded, his bound hands clenched into tight fists. “Fuck your toy hard, sir! Ah!!” He bit down on the blanket when Cecil pressed a slick finger inside of him, whimpering as he tried to press against him. Cecil’s other hand pressing down on the small of his back stopped him and he whined, shuddering as a second finger was added before Cecil started to properly move them inside, opening Earl up at an achingly slow pace. “Please…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Cecil whispered and he watched as Earl blushed, shivering as he struggled to control his own lust and need for him. “Be a good boy for me, pet. Be my good boy…” he whispered as a third finger was added. He was gentle as he fucked Earl with his three fingers, hissing softly when he felt him tighten around the digits. “Relax. Easy… Good boys get rewarded, remember?”

Slowly Earl forced himself to relax, whining as his nostrils flared in need and lust. “I…I’m your good boy, sir,” he panted.

“That’s right…my good boy,” Cecil cooed.

“Please…please fuck me, sir.” Earl let out a weak keen when the fingers were removed, feeling so empty and desperate as he was forced to wait. A moment or two later he felt the head of Cecil’s erection pressing against him and he gasped when Cecil thrust inside of him, filling him up once again.

“Oh Gods…”

“Color?”

“Olive, sir. Very olive.”

“That’s my good boy,” Cecil praised, gripping Earl’s hips before starting to thrust inside of him, going at the hard but steady pace he knew Earl liked. He pulled the Scoutmaster back against him, freeing his cock that was being pressed against the mattress, letting it bob and drool pre-cum. He moaned and purred as he thrust into him, letting go of his hips with one hand, reaching down to grab one of the lower knots instead, allowing himself a better angle to fuck Earl with.

Earl was normally a very quite person. He had learned how to silence unruly boys with a glance and a folding of his arms. He knew how to be quiet enough for a monstrous abomination to be unaware of his presence until he brought his weapon into play. His signals were mostly physical, a hand sign here or a finger movement there. He never cursed or used what he felt was language unbecoming of a Scout.

But when Earl was being fucked by Cecil like this…the way he liked and wanted…

Cecil felt as if the entire block could hear Earl screaming. He couldn’t help but smile, urged to continue fucking him as he wailed and screamed, using some very  _colorful_ words to let Cecil know just how well he was doing.

“Oh Gods… Oh Masters! Fuck! Sir! Please! Fuck! Fucking let me fucking cum! Please!” He howled when he felt one of Cecil’s hands leave his bonds to grip his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Ah! Ah fuck!”

Cecil waited until he felt Earl tighten around his cock, spilling his semen onto the floor and his hand. He smiled, slowing down his own thrusts before pulling out of his shuddering body, using his clean hand to jerk himself off, cumming onto Earl’s lower back the way he knew he liked it. When he was finished he pulled Earl up, forcing him down onto his knees in front of him, taking his blindfold off before offering him his semen splattered hand.

“Lick,” he commanded.

Earl moaned as he leaned forward to obey, running his tongue over Cecil’s hand, sucking on each digit hungrily, pulling back with a wet pop before giving the same attention to the next. When he was finished he nuzzled against Cecil’s hip, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. “Nngh…”

“Do you want me to untie you?” Cecil asked, stroking his head.

“Not yet,” Earl whispered.

“Hm?”

“It…it makes me feel safe,” he confessed with an embarrassed blushed. “It makes me feel safe…bound and kneeling in front of you. It’s grounding. I want…I want to be like this with you forever.”

Cecil blushed and smiled down at him, stroking Earl’s cheek and sides of his neck, his soothing touches helping to ease Earl down from his euphoria. Cecil bent down to kiss Earl on the lips and it was only after the redhead stopped trembling that he finally let Cecil untie him and help him into the bathroom for a proper wash.


End file.
